Street Figher Contender
by angelbattler
Summary: There are new fighters and new contenders rising for a fight. A buch of OCs and the first chap is Vega bashing. Vega fans beware.


Disclaimer: Capcom owns Street Fighter. I own Mikey.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first Street Fighter fic, and a couple of boxing inspirations helped me make this character. There's a couple from Street Fighter you'll get right away, and from a famous movie, and from on of my favorite zords. If you guess them, leave your answers in the review box. On with the show.

West Philadelphia - 8:24 p.m. 

A woman comes out of the club, finishing her work for the night.

"I'll see you later." she said.

"Y'know, it's late. You should take a cab." one of her friends/co-workers said.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." she replied as she walks down the street.

"Take a cab!" her friend shouted out.

"I'll be fine!" she turned around to yell back.

It's a pretty rundown, littered street she is walking through. A couple of nasty looking punks warming up by the fire in the barrel look at her, and smirk. "Hey, babe."

_Maybe I should've taken a cab _she thought.

She walks down an alley.

All of a sudden, she freezes in her place, feeling a chill running down her spine. A finger wanders, felling down to the small of her back.

She gasped when the owner of that finger whispers softly in her ear. "So beautiful."

The lady whips around to meet the gaze of - the psychopathic, narcissistic, DRAMA QUEEN, PRETTY BOY MOTHER FU - I mean Vega.

The woman shivers, sensing something evil from him. Vega merely laughs at her fear.

"Come now, don't be afraid, my little kitten." Vega said, as he ran his long fingernail along her cheek. Vega's arm pulls the girl closer to him. "It will only hurt a little."

Vega's nail makes a small cut on the girl's cheek, which makes her snap. She shrieks in terror, which makes Vega cackle maniacally.

He lets the girl go, and she tries to run from him, but it's a dead end in the alley. She backs up against the wall, Vega approaches. He has her cornered now.

Vega brings his claws up to his mouth and licked the blade.

"No… stay away from me!" she cried out in horror.

"Hey Yo!" came a voice behind Vega.

The claw-baring psycho turned to meet a teen with dark hair. He's 15 years old, scruffy-looking, wearing a brown leather jacket.

"who the hell are you?" Vega sneered at him.

"Name's Mikey. Who're you? An' whaddya think y'doin' with the girl, ya freak." Mikey spat back at him, which touched Vega's nerve.

"What did you call me?"

Vega approached him.

"Just who do you think you are, boy --" POW! A lightning fast jab interrupts Vega's sentence.

Vega reels back, clutching his face, his Achilles' heel.

"if there's a couple things I hate, is creeps like you who do this, and callin' me 'boy', chump." Mikey said.

"You dare strike the face of Vega?!"

Mikey takes off his jacket and tosses it to the ground, getting into a boxing stance.

Vega makes a dynamic leap, putting on his trademark mask. Pointing his claws down at his opponent, Vega swoops down for his Izuna Drop.

Mikey dodges the attack.

Vega's agility and rolling is fast, but this kid's dodging and evasion is much faster.

"Hold still, you little whelp!" Vega shouted.

"No can do, pal!" Mikey replied with a grin.

Vega slashes his claw down, but Mikey evaded and makes a fierce right hook along his mask, actually cracking it.

Enraged, Vega tries to get a hit on him wit his speed and reflexes, but Mikey always found a way around him, and bashes his punches into him. For every hit Vega attempts to make, Mikey makes two to three hits.

Mikey makes a quick dash, and lands his barrage of right jabs, a left jab, then a punishing right hook.

Vega staggered back. "You DIE!" Vega screamed in his girlish scream, thrusting his claws out at Mikey, but he catches it in his hand

"You wanna be a contender, bub?! Learn ta fight wit ya bare hands!" Mikey shouted, as he shoves Vega back, then comes at the masked psycho with a relentless barrage combination of lefts and rights. Vega can't defend himself, as punches kept coming at him, several impacting his face, cracking the mask.

Gathering some chi, Mikey leaps towards Vega. It looks like he's flying as he pounds away at Vega. With a final punch using both fists, he busts Vega's mask apart.

Mikey lands on his feet. Vega groans in pain, clutching at his bleeding face. He has several gashes on his face.

"My… my face… my beautiful face… is RUINED!!" Vega shrieked in horror. He venomously leers at Mikey. "YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

Shrieking with insane rage, Vega charges at the teen boxer, gathering chi.

"BUSTAAAAH KNUCKLE!" Mikey shouted as he throws his punch as Vega throws his claws. His attack breaks Vega's claws and his arm on impact.

Vega cries in pain. Mikey dashes forward and kneels… his jabbing is a blur of motion, impacting Vega right in the nether.

Vega's face contorts in shock.

"Three… two… one."

Vega feels the unimaginable pain in his groin, he actually wets himself. Vega's voice is so high-pitched, it shattered a couple of windows like that. OUCH.

Mikey takes Vega by his arm, bending it.

"Now what do you say to that girl, huh?! You apologize y'understand?!" Mikey twists his arm more.

"OKAY OKAY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Vega screamed in desperation towards the woman.

"Say 'I'm sorry tried to kill you!'" shouted Mikey.

"I'M SORRY I TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Vega yelled.

"Say 'You're very beautiful'!"

"YOU'RE VERY BEAUTIFUL!"

"Say 'I'm a sissy little drama-queen bum'!"

"I'M A SISSY LITTLE DRAMA-QUEEN BUM!" he whimpered.

Mikey held Vega up to his face. "I think you've had enough."

He lets Vega go, but then he tries to punch him with his good hand, and misses.

"No?!" Mikey charged up some chi for a solid uppercut to his chin, "UPPER-SMASH!"

Vega slams against the wall. He spits out blood and a bunch of teeth. He shrieks like a little girl. But he's still standing.

"I'LL HILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" he muttered with no teeth to yell "Kill".

The lady he tried to kill comes in with a swift kick to his groin, adding insult to injury to his already hurting crotch. The pointed shoe actually goes through Vega's pants.

You can't begin to imagine the pain Vega feels right now, as he slumps down to the ground, holding his bleeding crotch. He starts throwing up hard.

You'll know he'll never have kids, cuz there's not enough room in this world for two Vegas.

Mikey grimaces, holding his crotch like he felt that. She did more damage than he did.

The young boxer looks at the girl, nodding like 'not bad'. "Nice work, but you can seriously injure a man like that, y'know?"

The girl suddenly wraps her arms around him, smothering him, showering him with kisses, crying "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! You saved me!"

Mikey was taken aback by her thankful assault, but then his eyes really go wide, when she locks her lips on his in a full-blown smooch. When they separated, she hugs him.

"Thank you."

Mikey blushes. "Lady, yer sufferin' from an emotional shock, y'know. Don't worry, I'll get the feds on tha horn for ya.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I HATE VEGA MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE, I HATE HIM MORE THAN DAN. "OH MY FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" SHUT UP. IF HE'S GONNA BE A DRAMA QUEEN ABOUT IT, THEN HE DESERVES TO BE WITHOUT A WEINER COMPLETELY. WELL, YOU KNOW HE PROBABLY DOESN'T HAVE ANY BALLS NOW. ALL THE VEGA FANS READING THIS, VEGA IS BALL-LESS NOW, AND I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME.


End file.
